That's What Friends Are For
by Shadow Owner
Summary: Gaara has grown a lot over the years, but certainly not alone. Celebrating a very special friendship. Birthday tribute to Gaara. Spoilers for Chapter 700.


**That's What Friends Are For**

Gaara is proud to call himself Naruto's friend; Naruto was after all, his first friend. It is strange and beyond his comprehension, that his network of friends soon steadily grew to include Naruto's Konoha friends. What Gaara feels he least deserves, however, is the prompt forgiveness of the Konoha shinobi. It is the two people who had witnessed his murderous intent towards Lee, and the victim himself, injured beyond the advances of medicine, who first embraced Gaara and accepted him as a friend. Naruto, Shikamaru, and then Lee.

It was a mystery to Gaara, because to these people, he was just Gaara. Not the monster, not the Kazekage's son, but simply Gaara. They did not cower in fear, or shoot him malicious glares whenever he went by. Instead, they smiled and waved to him, glad to see him again. He, Shukaku's vessel, who scared even his siblings, did not scare his new Konoha acquaintances, because they now knew what he'd suffered.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Post-war, Suna expanded much effort to repair the relationship with Konoha. Konoha, aware of Orochimaru's hand in the invasion, was open to Suna's attempts to rebuild their alliance, but on new ground this time. Once Suna received Konoha's request for aid in retrieving Sasuke, they jumped at the chance to make amends.

Shikamaru and Gaara met for the first time as allies after they'd returned from the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke. After visiting Naruto in the hospital, Gaara had finally gathered enough courage to ask Shikamaru why he had accepted Naruto. Shikamaru looked surprised, and somehow addressed his real question simply with, "Naruto has a good heart; so have you. You're you, Gaara; Shukaku is Shukaku."

Gaara had been quite shaken, to know that Shikamaru knew of Shukaku, but unlike the reactions he expected – dismissal, a cold stare, Shikamaru had looked Gaara straight in the eyes and extended a warm handshake.

"You're not… afraid of me?" Gaara wondered.

"Not anymore. You've changed." Shikamaru responded with an assuring smile, "Thank you for saving Lee, ally."

Gaara hesitantly took Shikamaru's extended hand, and Shikamaru grasped it firmly, shaking it.

"See you around, Gaara," Shikamaru finished, leaving with a wave.

Gaara stood transfixed for several minutes, still looking at his right hand, and allowed himself the tiniest hint of a smile.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Nara Shikamaru was not one to scorn, much less forget gestures of goodwill. After the Sabaku siblings sped to their rescue in the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, extracting his team members from precarious life-threatening situations, Shikamaru was most grateful, and saw fit to reciprocate their aid by giving an objective report subtly detailing how each Suna representative jumped into the fray without reservations. Tsunade was not blind to this, and summoned Shikamaru for his take on their intentions.

"My comrades and I would have lost our lives, had it not been for them."

"They are obligated to do so, after the trust they breached, unknowingly manipulated by Orochimaru or not," Tsunade reminded.

_Are they sincere about forging an alliance?_

"I can't speak for the Suna Council, but the Sabaku siblings have done more than required of them in the line of duty," Shikamaru reported.

_This is more than just an order to the siblings._

Tsunade turned to Shikaku, who stood on Tsunade's right, for his take on the matter.

"You are certain of the sincerity of the Sabaku siblings?" Shikaku directed at Shikamaru.

"They have done nothing to suggest otherwise," replied Shikamaru.

_I believe in their sincerity._

"The _Ichibi jinchūriki_ seems less bloodthirsty and more in control now." noted Shikaku on the diminished killer intent around Gaara.

"Naruto probably had something to do with that," voiced Shikamaru.

Shikaku muttered thoughtfully, "Naruto, huh?"

Tsunade observed this exchange in silence; if Naruto had been involved, he might indeed have won Gaara over just as he had won her over. Shikaku was possibly evaluating the extent of influence _jinchūriki_ might have on each other. Shikamaru's expressionless facade suggested to Tsunade that Shikamaru probably knew more than he had let on (like Naruto's being a _jinchūriki_); she had had Asuma give her a holistic appraisal of Shikamaru and had been greatly impressed to hear of his intellect and strategic prowess.

In fact, Shikaku had been recalling Shikamaru's regular evaluation of Naruto; the boy's ways were an enigma to Shikamaru, who had come to accept that unpredictability was all that was predictable when Naruto was involved, so much so that even Shikaku had been intrigued and started taking a greater interest in knowing Naruto, son of his old pals Minato and Kushina, better.

"So Suna brings Konoha down and just gets off without repercussions?" demanded Tsunade, miffed that Konoha was to be walked over in her face, and by her own hand.

This was partly why Tsunade had fled from the position of Hokage. She hated being a powerless puppet, performing on the stage with strings yanked until another puppet took the stage. That, and memories of the tragic ambitions of Dan and Nawaki.

"They lost the _Yondaime_ _Kazekage_," interceded Shikamaru.

"We lost Sarutobi-_sensei_," rebuffed Tsunade, still coming to terms that her _sensei_, The Professor, could be felled just like that, despite knowing that Suna was not likely to have had a hand in Orochimaru's actions.

"We also gained you, _Godaime_," Shikamaru pointed out sincerely.

_Thank you. Chōji's alive because of you. Neji too was snatched back from death's clutches. Lee's living his dream thanks to you. Konoha needs you, Godaime-sama._

If Shikamaru were anything like his dad, he would waste no effort on frivolities like attempting to get in his superior's good books. It was true; had Sarutobi-sensei not passed on, she would still be roaming, and the Village would eventually pass the reigns on to someone like Hatake Kakashi, leaving her to be as she'd once wished. Tsunade, despite herself, was touched by this statement of allegiance, the most one could ever hear from a Nara, who demonstrated their loyalties with actions rather than words.

Shikaku, still deep in thought, pointed out the change in Gaara and likelihood of a Sabaku sibling becoming _Godaime_ _Kazekage_, given the respect they wielded in Suna, concluding that it might be worth giving Suna a second chance, because even a shell alliance would buy Konoha some time to rebuild, and Konoha would not stand if an alliance was forged between the other Great Nations against her.

A disgruntled _Godaime_ _Hokage_ glared at her Advisor (and _Jōnin Hanchō_), and the first (and presently only) Chūnin promoted by her.

If she had to suffer, the very people responsible for her suffering had jolly well suffer with her. Shikamaru was assigned the joyless task of maintaining correspondence with the Sabaku siblings ("Communication is key to understanding our allies better and fostering a deeper bond."), indefinitely until she saw fit to lift the torture. Seeing the grimace the Chūnin gave (her dissenting thoughts on the resolution were quite transparent to both Naras) alleviated some of her grumpiness. Shikaku too was not spared from the brunt of it, and was tasked with working on strengthening the already fragile alliance, while taking precautions to not further jeopardise Konoha.

Thus began Shikamaru's mission to initiate contact between associates.

Tsunade might just learn to love the position of Hokage...

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Gaara, still harshly regarded by the Suna Council, was barred from most mission briefing sessions, for the Suna Council feared for their lives. Despite the pleas of his siblings, who were still technically _Genin_, the Council relegated Gaara to a role involving paperwork, while his siblings were sent out on field missions. As a result, he was left alone at home, pouring through the mail in the empty quarters. It was difficult to not feel dejected at the ostracism, for Gaara genuinely hoped to change. It was thus that he found himself responding to most of Nara Shikamaru's mails. Gaara had asked his siblings, and neither of them had objected to Gaara responding on their behalf. Eventually, even after Gaara had been permitted to be involved in field missions again, the siblings had already grown accustomed to dictating messages to their unofficial scribe Gaara, to be written to Shikamaru. Initially, it had been simple: Kankurō's handwriting was bad enough to be mistaken as a sneer; Temari had no patience for trivalities and might come across as curt; Gaara, on the other hand, had time aplenty and a new avenue to release his pent-up emotions. Shikamaru sometimes asked Gaara questions like how his day went, what his favourite food was, and what he loved most about the desert, and Gaara dutifully replied these, unknowingly opening up more with each new question. Shikamaru too, shared about his life, and Gaara found himself genuinely keen to heard from him, eventually asking Shikamaru questions of his own. Gaara had soon developed familiarity with the Nara heir, who responded in kind by composing frequently timely replies in his distinctive scrawl. Shikamaru had almost become like an interactive therapeutic diary to Gaara. Gaara had filed each of Shikamaru's letters neatly in chronological order, in the drawers on which his only (and conscripted) childhood companion, the stuffed bear, sat.

Temari and Kankurō knew over time that if Gaara intently perused a scroll (wearing a hint of a smile now and then), and/or scribbling furiously away, that it was most likely from his penpal-of-sorts, Shikamaru.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Gaara visited Konoha briefly, shortly after he made Chūnin. It was the first time he was on a mission without his siblings. Baki, Temari and Kankurō had to vouch for Gaara's newfound stability with maintaining his non-_Ichibi_ form before the Council agreed to allow Gaara to undertake a solo mission outside Wind territory. There was a fair bit of time and paperwork before an ally, Konoha, consented to letting Gaara briefly stay for diplomatic purposes. In essence, it was a sort of cultural education trip.

Lee was at the gates to receive Gaara, having volunteered with much fervor to show Gaara around. Gaara was struck with a mixture of gratitude and guilt, for he didn't think he could ever make it up to Lee, but there Lee was anyway, past transgressions already long forgotten.

The _Hokage_ introduced Gaara to his official guide. Shikamaru gave Gaara a nod and a smile in acknowledgement, and Gaara returned the nod. Gaara did not understand; he had been forewarned about hostility and possible malicious intent of the ally they had recently betrayed, albeit having been deceived themselves. He supposed this meant he had to be on his guard.

Shikamaru first showed Gaara to his accommodation, before inviting him for dinner at his home, and revealing Gaara's itinerary for the day. First solo mission aside, Gaara was reluctant to set foot in the Academy; his only memories of Academy comprised being the common worst enemy and monster to the children. Even so, Gaara did not protest; he knew he had to see the mission through and he would, to prove to the Suna Council that he could do it.

Gaara then had a warm meal thanks to the Nara hospitality, and Shikamaru showed him around, before finally walking him back to his quarters. The Academy was not far off, but Shikamaru promised Gaara he would pick him up the next morning, regardless. Before they enter the compound, Shikamaru turned to Gaara and told him, "Just be yourself, Gaara. Show these kids the real you."

Gaara was rather taken aback at the earnest questions the shinobi-to-be kept bombarding him with. There was no fear, no hatred in these eyes, just curiosity. Shikamaru fielded most of the questions that weren't too sensitive, and asked Gaara if he wouldn't mind demonstrating a few of his jutsus. By the end of the lesson, none of the youngsters were willing to leave the classroom, for a change. Iruka, their teacher, was honestly somewhat jealous. Gaara, on the other hand, had experienced the feeling of being looked up to, for the first time. It was momentous, and somehow seemed to assuage some of the guilt he felt for his past actions of irrationality. More than ever before, Gaara felt accepted and in control, and experienced a sudden surge of fierce protectiveness for his temporary charges. Only he could keep them safe from the homicidal tendencies of Shukaku. Gaara also noted that the children were able to crowd around him and reach to grasp his hand without his ultimate defence shifting into place; he wondered about that.

The end of school was marked by an unexpected onslaught of rain. Shikamaru took one look at the sky, another at Gaara, and asked Gaara to give him ten minutes. Before Gaara could respond, Shikamaru unzipped his Chūnin vest for cover, and dashed off into the rain. Iruka offered to wait with Gaara. While waiting, Iruka told Gaara more about his pupils, and Gaara decided this was the kind of person he wanted to be; a leader who knew and watched over his people. Out of curiosity, Gaara asked why Konoha agreed to take him in, knowing how unpredictable he could be; even letting him near vulnerable children.

"Because you would never harm us," Iruka reponded matter-of-factly.

Gaara stared incredulously at Iruka; did Iruka not hear of his murderous, psychotic reputation? Against meek children, Gaara was the biggest threat there could ever be.

"Shikamaru was certain of that, and offered to assume full responsibility for your stay here," continued Iruka, "That was good enough for _Hokage-sama_."

Gaara sat in silence in the empty classroom, listening to the thud of raindrops. Everything seemed softer here: the people; even the thunderstorms.

Shikamaru returned within six and a half minutes, pausing at the corridor to hand raincoats out to a group of stranded Academy students whose parents were unlikely to be walking them home. He buttoned the younger ones up snugly in the raincoats; the older ones declined the raincoats out of bravado, for as shinobi, what was a bit of rain? Shikamaru did not push the matter, and instead handed them large umbrellas, asking the older students to help with the crucial mission of sheltering the younger ones home safely. The older students' postures straightened, and their faces lit up at being given a mission by a well-respected active shinobi. Gaara also suspected the grateful expressions the students were wearing suggested they were inwardly appreciative of Shikamaru's gesture. Having directed safe courses and cautioned the students to watch out on their way home, Shikamaru reached Gaara and Iruka with half a minute to spare, and his used this time to carefully dry himself off before entering the room.

Iruka, seeing their guest now accounted for, excused himself to discreetly follow a group of Academy students home. Although Konoha students were accustomed to rain, unlike Gaara, the thunderstorm did not look like it would let up anytime soon, which translated to impaired vision and balancing skills, muddy and slippery pathways, and potential tree falls, landslides and dislodged boulders.

Shikamaru offered Gaara a _bento_ set which he'd purchased from one of the eateries nearby, asking him if he minded waiting till the rain let up. Gaara did not object, as he had not been looking forward to exposing himself – even his feet, to the elements if he could help it, because the resultant damage to his sand armour would become both a mess and a liability.

"Why would you go to such lengths for me?" Gaara asked Shikamaru quietly over their meal.

"Hmm?" wonders Shikamaru, pausing to look at Gaara to determine where his question stemmed from, before continuing, "I know you, Gaara, and I trust you."

Gaara was moved, and was stunned into silence for a moment.

"Thank you," he finally whispered, not knowing how else to reciprocate Shikamaru's statement.

"That's what friends are for," said Shikamaru, with a pat on the back.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

It had taken Gaara many months to attempt to convince Sunagakure that he had changed. The difficult process was aided by recalling his friends' support: Shikamaru's certainty of the change in him, Lee's burying the hatchet, and Naruto's inspiring optimism amid adversity.

When Gaara was installed as Kazekage in a formal ceremony, his eyes scanned the crowd. The expressions of the people varied, and Gaara was honestly a little daunted – his people's hopes would be his to protect now; their burdens his to bear. It was a sobering thought, and Gaara began to feel the weight of this responsibility, for among the crowd, he sighted some begrudging faces; the others were largely impassive, in typical Suna fashion. His eyes then landed on Shikamaru's unhooded figure, and he was greeted with an encouraging smile and a nod. Gaara did not return the smile, but instead lowered his head subtly in acknowledgement of his friend's greeting.

Shikamaru patiently waited till dusk to approach Gaara, allowing the multitude of delegates from various shinobi and civilian nations streaming in to acknowledge the new Kazekage first, before finally offering his heartiest well wishes, "Congratulations, _Kazekage-sama_."

"Gaara," corrected Gaara, "Just Gaara."

The siblings had grown up accustomed to having '_sama_' affixed to their names, an apt reflection of their heritage, status and abilities, and Gaara had never before asked someone to drop formalities with him – Baki-_sensei_, his siblings and their father had the right to address him on a first name basis by default. Although Gaara did not understand the looks of astonishment on his siblings' faces, he took the broad smile on Shikamaru's face as indication that he had not done wrong.

"Congratulations, Gaara," Shikamaru inclined his head in sincerity.

Shikamaru was then invited to the Sabaku family's first dinner with the Kazekage. He politely declined, but both siblings profusely insisted on Gaara's behalf. Shikamaru found himself unable to refuse their earnest request. Gaara was glad of Shikamaru's presence.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Gaara knew no better way to reciprocate Konoha's goodwill than by sending his sister to help prepare for the Chūnin exams. Temari was efficient and competent, a fair and decisive proctor, and understood diplomacy well, even if her reputation was that of a fearsome kunoichi. He was relieved to know that Shikamaru would be working with Temari; the Konoha shinobi could hold his own against Temari, and his sister was somewhat acquainted with Shikamaru's working and combat style. Temari received her mission without complaints; she and Kankurō rarely protested about missions, after all, and Gaara arrived at the Chūnin exams impressed with the seamless programme and selection process. He also returned to Suna with glowing recommendations of Shikamaru's work ethos, albeit disguised as dry commentaries; from none other than Temari herself, and Gaara felt glad that Temari approved of his friend.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

War loomed ahead. The Five Great Shinobi Nations gathered and a consensus was reached. Gaara was thrust at the forefront and elected as _Rentaichō_. It was soon clear that the Fourth Division would need another Commander to rally them, and Temari became the natural choice. Temari, however, nominated Shikamaru, whom she declared to be a more suitable candidate for the Fourth Division's _Dairi Taichō_. Citing Shikamaru's tactical genius, versatility coupled with rationality, fortitude, steadfast stellar performance under pressure, and hefty sense of responsibility as _Taichō_ material, Temari made her proposition in the best interests of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Shikaku studied Temari, deep in thought, but did not challenge this nomination. Having already acknowledged both the youth and remarkable talent of Gaara and Naruto, Shikamaru's age no longer was a major contention point with the leaders. The other Kages and advisors instead questioned the aptitude of an untried Chūnin in the battlefront during field battle, with such a large division at his command, and this time, Gaara stepped in to lend his support. The Kages turned to the Hokage and Shikaku for their opinions, and Tsunade too, vouched for Nara Shikamaru's competency in planning, his leadership prowess and meticulousness. Shikaku did not add to this, but it was clear from his prideful expression, that he knew his son was indeed qualified to assume this mantle. Shikamaru's first-rate reputation seemed to precede him, as even those unfamiliar with him had not heard anything to suggest incompetency. As Gaara was entitled and best placed as Fourth Division_ Taichō_ to select his Division's de-facto leader, Shikamaru was assigned the position without further objections.

Shikamaru, rose to the challenges and exceeded all expectations placed upon him. He also lost Shikaku, but gained Temari's professed heart and their family's support, in the process. Gaara, as _Ren__taichō_ and _Taichō_ of the Fourth Division, had been there in the aftermath, with Temari, fellow figurehead in the Fourth Division, supporting Shikamaru as he dealt with the grief of his father's passing. There was no need for thanks; no clear division of duties which one shinobi would not be willing to help another with. They were one unit of shinobi, uniting mightily against a common threat; comrades who would die for each other.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Gaara would hardly describe himself as emotional, but when Shikamaru formally sought his and Kankurō's permission to court their sister Temari, Gaara's feelings were deeply stirred. It was one thing to be addressed respectfully, and quite another to have one's opinion sought because it mattered. Shikamaru had valued their approval enough to be prepared to shelf any romantic prospects between himself and Temari, even before truly starting, at a single "No" from them. No customs, not even the longstanding shinobi traditions among noble clans, obligated this. With this gesture, a pledge of seriousness and sincerity, even Kankurō, who had his reservations about Shikamaru up to that point, had been impressed.

Nara Shikamaru with something precious to protect, was formidable. Gaara soon found in his old penpal, a superb confidant and wise adviser. It was easy to forget that Shikamaru was a whole nine months younger than him, and they easily spent hours at a time (with and without Temari) discussing everything from politics to family.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

No stone had been left unturned for the wedding.

The Sabaku family had not lost a sister, but rather, gained a brother and a whole clan.

Gaara found that he rather liked the idea of that.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

The Sabaku family was invited to Konoha by _Nanadaime_ _Hokage_ Naruto, for an unofficial visit between friends. Naruto knew how much this visit would mean to the Sabaku brothers, and thus ran the idea by his dear friend, trusted Hokage's Advisor and _Jōnin Hanchō_, Shikamaru. Shikamaru, as brother-in-law to the Kazekage, had already been entertaining the thought and was appreciative, but as Hokage's Advisor and _Jōnin Hanchō_, Shikamaru sought Naruto's approval to have one of the Village Elders vet the proposal as they would be more objective on the matter, prioritizing Konoha's interests. Naruto understood this; he and Shikamaru were duty-bound first to the people, more so than other shinobi. Naruto signed his approval without glancing at the contents – he trusted Shikamaru implicitly, and knew Shikamaru would sooner fall than consider doing anything that would jeopardize Konoha. Kakashi had vetted the proposal, promptly signed off, and written Shikamaru a personal note: 'Shikamaru: Your desire to protect Konoha's interests at the expense of forgoing personal interests has demonstrated your aptitude to objectively decide on Konoha's behalf. Much consideration and deliberation has been undertaken regarding the matter, and indeed, with the bonds of family and friendship forged between the Nara and Sabaku clans, and Konoha and Suna nations, deeper bonds could only strengthen both nations alike. I have full confidence that Konohagakure is in no better hands than those of you and Naruto, and through you, the Will of Fire will continue to burn even more brightly. As your former Hokage, I am immensely proud of you both.'

Thus came the arrival of the Sabaku brothers, and the newest addition to the Nara family.

Gaara had never seen Temari behave so… tenderly. It was quite endearing – his nephew, Shikadai, that is; still sleep hungry but otherwise yawning and blinking with half-opened beautiful eyes. Shikamaru stood proudly by Temari as she cooed over the baby; besides the shape and slight tinge of Temari's large expressive square-ish eyes, Shikadai had inherited the trademark Nara appearance. Gaara was intrigued with the fragility of so precious a life; Kankurō was already smitten. They bestowed their nephew with gifts and well wishes, and found it heart-wrenching to part with him. Temari promised to send regular pictures, and Shikamaru walked the brothers out, accompanied by Naruto, who could not miss a chance to reconnect with his dear old friend Gaara. The Hokage was a more visibly animated honorary uncle than Shikadai's legitimate uncles, who managed to maintain more dignified bearings by refraining from regressing to childhood (like Naruto was demonstrating). Naruto had no such qualms, and was giddily exuberant. Despite this, nobody had the heart to quell Naruto's energetic bursts of excitement; even Sakura herself was infected with his goodwill and let him revel in good spirits. Had Shikamaru himself not been protectively perched on Temari's bed, refusing to leave her side, grinning from ear to ear like the proud father he was, ignorant bystanders might easily have mistaken it as the birth of an Uzumaki child. Any Konoha native, however, would need only one glance at the infant, to identify his parents, both distinctive characters very familiar to locals.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Six months later, the Sabaku brothers found Temari at their doorstep, escorted flawlessly by Shikamaru, and the family spent some quality time together. Shikamaru had made arrangements for Sakura to cover his duties during their trip to Suna, and Naruto had approved the application without hesitation. The two uncles had been quite the babysitters, entertaining Shikamaru and Temari rather than Shikadai, with their earnest but clueless attempts at earning the baby's favour. The brothers had expressed their concern that the baby was too young to travel, but Shikamaru would have none of it, simply asserting that the kid needed to develop some resilience if he was to become a fine shinobi. Gaara and Kankurō, however, knew better, and reciprocated Shikamaru's consideration by lavishing love on Shikadai and giving the Naras some rest by looking after Shikadai between their duties. The proud uncles took turns and great care in shading and parading Shikadai around Suna such that by the end of their stay, Shikadai had become quite the darling of most of Suna. When it was time to leave, infant Shikadai let out a regretful wail to express how much his uncles had grown on him.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Years down the road, Gaara was still Kazekage. Their in-laws, the Naras, had again opened up their homes to them.

"Thank you… brother…" Gaara said out of the blue, as he and Shikamaru leisurely strolled back to the Nara residence.

The term of affection was not lost on Shikamaru, who turned to study Gaara.

"… For everything," finished Gaara, feeling conscious under Shikamaru's scrutiny.

Shikamaru scratched his head, unable to think about any noteworthy thing he had done. The only logical explanation?

"No need for thanks; we're family, brother."

_That's what family is for._

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Happy birthday, Gaara! In celebration of friendship.

Special Dedication: Ahsie, dear friend, may this bring you some reprieve, however temporary, from the trials you're faced with. Chin up, and cheers to our friendship!


End file.
